1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms for window guard systems. Window guards cover windows and prevent unauthorized access amongst other things.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,020 issued to McCracken describes a window guard and lock. The instant invention has a new and unique locking system which would discourage unwanted entry, yet permit a person in the home the ability to disengage the locking system and egress from the structure, home of building. The new window guard system incorporates improvements mainly in the locking mechanism. The structural and physical differences of the new window guard system will be made apparent from the following description thereof.
The present invention is a locking mechanism for a window guard system. A window is covered by the window guard. Many window guards are permanently affixed, and in case of emergency, exiting through a window so protected would not be possible. The invention herein contemplates a locking mechanism accessible to a person inside the home, building or structure. This locking mechanism may be opened by such a person, permitting the window guard to be opened from within the home. The window guard opens by rotating the main body of the window guard about a set of J-shaped pins located on a first side. For the record, the term home includes a building, a structure, an apartment, a domicile, a basement, an attic or any other window to which the window guard is affixed thereto.
The window guard is mounted about the exterior of a window. The window guard is designed to prevent any access from the outside to the inside through the window. Provisions are made to secure the window guard to the frame surrounding the window. These securing means are of sufficient quality to deter the removal of the window guard from the outside of the window short of extraordinary means.
However, the window guard may be opened from the inside by an authorized person. This may be done to effect an emergency egress, such as in the case of a fire. It may also be done to more easily clean the window. Additionally, sometimes it may be desirable to have the window opened with the window guard not impairing the view. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to have the capability to open the window guard.
The window guard has a three lock mechanism which is employed to secure the window guard in a secure and locked position. The three lock mechanism is mounted on the interior of the second portion of the locking plate. The left side of the first extension bracket is received in an opening defined by the three lock mechanism and the interior of the third portion of the locking plate.
The three lock mechanism basically comprises a rectangular channel with an upper portion and a lower portion. The channel is secured to the locking plate on the inside of the window guard. The upper portion of the channel is open and the lower portion of the channel is closed. A first end plate is provided at the intersection of the upper portion and the lower portion. At the rear of the first end plate is a first slot or groove. At the top of the upper portion of the channel is a second end plate, parallel to the first end plate. At the rear of the second end plate is a second slot or groove, in a direct linear relation with the first slot or groove.
A first locking element resides in the channel. It is adapted to slide up and down in the channel and resides in the first slot or groove. The top portion of the first locking element is the grasping portion which is integral with and perpendicular to the remainder of the first locking element. The grasping portion is a rectangular plate designed to rest atop the first end plate. The grasping portion may be grasped and slidingly moved in the upper portion of the channel from the first end plate to the second end plate. The lower portion of the first locking element is generally an elongated rectangle. It has a slot which runs down the center of the lower portion. When the first locking element is slid from one position to another, the slot travels upward and downward as well. On the slot is an arcuate cutout. The arcuate cutout is located in the closed lower portion of the channel. In the front of the closed lower portion of the channel and in the rear of the closed lower portion of the channel is an aperture, each aperture in direct linear alignment. These two apertures are also in direct alignment with an aperture located on the first extension bracket. These three apertures in linear alignment are designed to receive a key there through, securing the first extension bracket in the locking plate.
The second slot or groove is designed to receive an elongated rectangular element there through which would rest atop the grasping element of the first locking element. This may be termed the second locking element. It disables the ability of the first locking element to slide in the upper open portion of the channel as well as the lower closed portion of the channel.
When the second locking element is removed, the first locking element can slide up and down between the boundaries established by the upper portion of the open channel. There is one position when the arcuate cutout on the slot is in alignment with the aperture on the front of the closed channel, the rear of the closed channel and the first extension bracket. The key fits through all of these apertures and secures the first extension bracket to the locking plate. The key has a portion which extends through the front of the lower portion of the channel. The key further includes a portion which fits in the slot of the first locking element, which permits the first locking element to slide freely up and down. The key cannot be withdrawn until the first locking element slides to the precise position where the arcuate cutout is in alignment with the other apertures. The first locking element cannot slide at all when the second locking element is engaged. The key may be considered the third locking element. The third locking element includes other provisions to prevent it from being casually removed, these other provisions will be discussed in the detailed description of the invention.
At this point, after opening, actuating or deactivating the three locking elements comprising the locking mechanism, the window guard may be pivotally opened by rotation about the hinge members. As discussed, the locking mechanism must be opened in a specific order in order to open the window guard. Once the window guard has been opened, one may egress the building or clean the window or window guard assembly. By simply reversing the process, the window guard may be secured about the outside portion of the window.
The metallic and inter fitting elements of this invention may be protected against oxidation by appropriate treatment of anti-rust compositions.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window guard which may be opened from the inside of the home, once the window has been opened, permitting emergency egress from the building.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a window guard which may be opened from inside of the home once the window has been opened, to permit the cleaning, repair or replacement of the window.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism which must be unlocked before the window guard may be opened.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism with three separate locking subassemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window guard which is easy to install about a window on its window frame, using removal resistant fasteners or other means to mount the locking plate on the first side and the hinges on the second side to prevent their removal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window guard which has a pleasant appearance, but which at the same time prevents access to the locking mechanism from outside the window.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window guard which is of strong and durable construction and discourages illegal entry.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.